Things Left Unsaid
by Randomicity
Summary: Tokka poem duo... I own nothing, of course. Thoughts on the wedding day of... For Gods sake, just read and review! XD 1st: Toph 2nd: Sokka
1. Toph

**I'm trying to remember exactly what to say.**

**But it's like the verses of a song, or lines of memory. They appear, and then flit away.**

**So while I'm staring at you, waiting for your undoubtedly idiotic reply.**

**You gawk and gape and gargle a lot, and I force myself not to cry.**

**I won't ask. I won't even bother. You and her were meant to be, I guess.**

**But even if you weren't, now it wouldn't matter. You in a tuxedo, her in a dress.**

**I hate having to fake a smile. I'd like to spill something sticky on her shoes.**

**Or maybe I'll toss her dress tails into a candle, but then I'd have to explain it to you.**

**So I'll stand in front, the maid of honour at the wedding.**

**And hope to God I don't cry.**

**Because if I _do_, you'll hold me close.**

**And then it'll leave me wondering why.**

**I waited too long, maybe I joked to much.**

**Screwed around with your head, left you without a touch.**

**I've come to expect that we'd always be this way. Friends with a secret, too much to say.**

**But I waited, and you waited, and I guess the time was never right.**

**I'm surprised I didn't hear you crying in the middle of the night.**

**But weddings are happy, and have you ever seen me _cry?_**

**So I'll sit, with this forced smile, in the midst of my untold lie.**

**I said I didn't Love you, and that wasn't entirely true.**

**I didn't mean what I said just then, it was just something to do.**

**You asked me, off the spur of the moment, and it scared me almost to Death.**

**So you can see why my negative reply came almost as one, choked breath.**

**But you were you, and you were blind.**

**Not as blind as me, not in the eyes, but in the _mind._**

**Sugar always said so. She says that you were a fool.**

**But her smile is in understanding, so I gruffly say _it's cool__._**

**I don't want her to worry, cause that'll leave _me_ as the fool.**

**So the tears in my eyes might not be from sadness.**

**Maybe these shoes just hurt.**

**My fists are clenched, but it isn't from madness**

**If anyone objects to this union...**

**I shut up. Didn't wail, didn't blurt.**

**So it was done. You kissed the bride.**

**I'm only thankful I didn't have to _watch_.**

**But the cake-fight afterwards was just a little too _sincere_**

**because the chances to my future have been botched.**

**Losing the love of your life isn't fun. Though you're always only a few feet away.**

**Now, years later, I look back and smile, to think I was so jealous on that day.**

**Maybe it was me, I should've told you how I felt.**

**But you're an idiot, and you would've screamed, your way of having dealt.**

**But you're _my_ idiot, though you're _her _joy.**

**No more a china doll, I grew up, and became a toy.**

**Wind me up, and set me down.**

**I could say you broke my heart.**

**But neither of us knew the difference, from Love or what we felt, so we fell apart.**

**So much wiser, after so many years. I know _now_, what to say.**

**And the final words are true.**

**I could say everyone's life changed in so many ways.**

**All it took was two words...**

_**I do.**_


	2. Sokka

**Sokka's Poem...**

**Waiting for the hour of reprisal. I watch time slip away.**

**The sun will die, and the clouds roll by, I'm a new person after this day.**

**No more am I single, I shed more than a last name.**

**Left my virginity in the mattress, leaving sheets rumpled, and stained.**

**So why, when I was making Love, the most sacred of all things to do.**

**Did I think for a second, just _only_ for a second, that it would be _her_, and not you?**

**That green-eyed terror I've come to call my own sister.**

**Not from my family, but close enough, to.**

**You looked me in the eyes, and told me what I wanted to hear.**

**Everything and anything, from life itself, to dreams, hopes, and fears.**

**We were _more_ than friends, now. We were husband, and wife.**

**I finished feeling sickened, as if I'd taken a life.**

**I shouldn't feel this way. Something told me it _just wasn't right._**

**But I gave in to my raging heart, and we made love that night.**

**Not you and I, but she and I.**

**We made love, and it felt so bizarre.**

**Because I wondered, inside, listening to the thunder...**

**If it would've turned out differently from thus far.**

**I waited so much. I guess I should've said...**

**The thoughts just wouldn't process, in my cinder block of a head.**

**And now it hurts to see you. Let alone look you in the eye.**

**Please, don't ever see me cry. It'll only leave me wondering why.**

_**Why **_**I didn't say what I felt. When you said you didn't love me, I ****_knew_ you were a liar.**

**I couldn't sense your heartbeat, but I could sense your breathing, like the strumming of a lyre.**

**Maybe it's stupid that I didn't pursue what you said,**

**Maybe it's stupid that I couldn't figure out a better plan of action, instead.**

**I guess you were right, I'm an idiot, you caught me in the act.**

**But it's too late now, and I have to face facts.**

**I knew you threw the cake too hard.**

**I knew your smiles were fake.**

**I _knew_ it all, and still, I did nothing.**

**Because I couldn't bear for your heart to break.**

**If you were to cry, it would've made _me_ wail.**

**An entire four years of our friendship, damned to fail.**

**Like a glider, it gained momentum, and thrust.**

**But shot down by misguided trust, and lust.**

**So Suki is my wife, and I've so many things to say.**

**But not to _her,_ only to _you_, but you probably won't listen, anyway.**

**Years went by, and time moved on. We became friends, once more.**

**Though my shoulder to cry on, my person I can rely on, is always you. Nothing more.**

**Some say it's _sweet_, the way we act, together.**

**Always talking, joking around, casually, like we're talking about the weather.**

**But they don't know, like we do, what is underneath every word.**

_**So**_** many people would end up hurt if those things were ever to be heard.**

**But they never are, and they might never be...**

**Unless, you feel the same way.**

**Life can change a million and one ways. And it did for the best, that day.**

**Although it hurt, it secured us together.**

**Bound by chains of things left unsaid.**

**Words that replayed for me, always in your eyes.**

**And in silence, inside my head.**

**You were right. I _am_ a fool, but at least you're right, I'm _yours._**

**Everything changed, everything warped, opening and closing so many doors.**

**So in that moment, that single moment, together.**

**Not talking, not breathing, not giving a damn about the weather.**

**I spoke up, once, and said _two things._**

**Completely blind about what Tomorrow would bring.**

**Not worrying about the little blind girl on my side. The one that I loved to Death.**

**Instead, I took my future as a gamble, and cashed it in all in one breath.**

**I said two things. And everyone cheered. I know those weren't happy tears, in your eyes.**

**I'm sorry, Toph. It's too late, now. Too late to act, but never to realize.**

**It isn't what you choose, it's how it turns out.**

**And the turnout was completely, inevitably true.**

**Our trains of Fate twisted, and then smashed together.**

**On the trains on two words...**

_**I do**_**.**


End file.
